


Summertime

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has been trying to seduce Dom for a long time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

The sun beat down across the French beach, heating the golden sands to baking temperatures. There was little relief from it, even in the grass-topped dunes where James Sirius Potter had hidden himself. _And to think I almost didn’t come this year,_ James thought, very glad he had eventually been convinced to come on one last family vacation — after all, his parents were paying for it. Of course he reckoned that Dominique Weasley was feeling exactly the same way, considering the way she had him entirely on top of her now.

Sandwiched naked between him and the soft towel protecting her from the burning hot beach, the muscles in Dominique’s long, willowy limbs were tensed as James slowly slid the last three inches of his long cock inside her wet heat. With her golden-red hair pulled in a tail and hanging over her shoulder, James could see the side of her face and the way she was biting back a moan. As he settled his weight on her, her firm, round arse pushing up magnificently against his hips, she relented and let out the breath she’d held in a barely audible whimper.

“That’s it, relax,” James murmured, leaning his lips close to her ear, letting his own mess of dark hair fall across his vision and tickle her skin. “Damn you’re hot, Nikki,”

“Don’t call me that, you prat,” Dominique objected.

“Prat?” James repeated, pretending to be hurt. “It’s a bit late to be having second thoughts now.”

“Don’t remind me— _aah_!” Dominique tried to say sternly, but the effect was rather ruined as James pulled back to thrust again. Normally nothing would have stopped him from pounding Dom’s pert bum with all the energy he could muster. But they were trying to be quiet and someone would hear her ecstatic shrieking if he did, so instead he began rocking his hips gently back and forth so he could finally enjoy the sensations of fucking his cousin after all this time.

‘Just a summer fling, that’s all it’ll be,’ he’d said. He was amazed when, after all the lines he had tried on Dom over the years, this was the one that worked. Then again, he was going back to Hogwarts for his last year, while she had left the school already, so maybe she wasn’t bothered about being pestered for a repeat performance.

Entirely her loss, James thought as he buried his length into her again, and again she tried to resist crying out. 

The bottle of sun tan potion — their excuse for escaping from the bores of their family — lay unused alongside their towel. The sun continued to shine mercilessly down on him, and he even as he worked up a sweat fucking Dominique, James could feel the skin on his back and legs and even his shapely, toned arse, start to sizzle and burn.

But as Dom’s velvet flesh clenched hard around him and she at last let out a pleasured cry, James cared not a jot.


End file.
